Breaking SuperCena
by ViperKat
Summary: Randy, Ted, and Cody have kidnapped John. Why? What do they want from him? Read to find out. Warning-Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

**I am attempting a slash S & M story, since a reader requested one from me about The Legacy and John Cena. **

**This is my first slash story and I'm nervous about it. Don't read it, if you don't like slash.**

**I'm not sure I can even do this, however, I will challenge myself. I apologize ahead of time if I suck at it. I'm used to my characters being 100% heterosexual.**

**The wrestlers in this story are not homosexuals. They are bi-curious.**

"What the hell?" John Cena was not in the least bit prepared for the situation he awoke to.

His wrists were fastened with handcuffs to the arms of an extremely uncomfortable chair. His ankles were chained together by manacles.

Cena felt groggy, and disoriented. A bandanna was in his mouth and tied at the back of his head. And…..

"Christ, where are my clothes? I'm cold." Thought Cena. He was only wearing his black boxers.

How had this happened? Who had kidnapped him? The last things he remembered were feeling dizzy and strange at the club, and being helped outside by Randy, and Ted. Cody was behind the wheel of the car. Were they being held somewhere too?

John wondered why he had felt strange. He wasn't drinking alcohol. He'd had a Pepsi. Randy had brought it to him.

Cena looked around the room he was bound in. It was set up like a damn dungeon. There were sex toys hanging on the walls, as well as dangerous looking objects. S&M equipment was arranged in various areas across the large room.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Thought a frightened John. He began to struggle fiercely in his bonds. There were sounds of footsteps descending stairs, and voices outside the door. John began to panic. His eyes were wide with fear as the door to his prison opened.

The terror turned to rage when he saw his captors. Why? Why had they done this? He roared behind his tight gag.

"That is not acceptable behavior for our sex slave, is it boys?" Asked Orton.

"Nope." Said Rhodes, as Dibiase answered, "Not at all."

"Mph mare mou muys mazy?"

Cody said, "Last warning. You will not speak unless you are given permission."

"Mis misn't munny mou metards."

Ted grabbed John under the chin and pressed painfully into his cheeks. "Shut the Hell up NOW! Fruity Pebble!"

"What the fuck has gotten into them? " Thought Cena, as he tried to say, "Mis mis ma moke? Mit misn't munny mat mall."

Without warning, Randy smacked him hard across the face. It stung, badly. John looked at his three tormentors and glared. He was now pissed off. Cena roared, and struggled with the cuffs.

Orton laughed and said, "Look at the feisty bitch being a brat." Cody and Ted laughed with him.

Cody grabbed John's head and whispered in his ear, "Since you can't behave little boy, we will just have to punish you."

John felt that this prank was going too far. He shouted behind his gag, "Met me mo might mow!" He struggled with his bonds. Cena couldn't believe it. The former Legacy members were laughing again! When he got out of this situation, he was going to beat the living crap out of each of them.

Cody wheedled, "We can't understand you with that gag in your mouth John."

"Make Mit Moff!"

"What? What was that Superboy? I can't understand you?", Laughed The Apex Predator.

He leaned over so that his face was right in front of Cena's. "Your mouth has needed stopped up for quite some time now."

Cena attempted to head butt Orton, but failed. There was more laughter.

"You dorky, geek." Said Ted.

John Cena could no longer "rise above hate". He screamed into his gag and tugged at his restraints.

"You are only going to hurt yourself." Said Ted.

"If you could just see yourself John.", Said Cody. "The little ones think you are a superhero. In reality, you are just a wimp."

John was starting to wonder if his former friends had lost their minds. They couldn't possibly think they'd get away with this.

"Stop struggling fool." , Said Orton. "You aren't going to get loose. You can't bend steel."

"Maybe he's starting to believe his own hype.", Said Rhodes.

"Do you see all of this stuff?, Asked Orton, gesturing at the items in the room. "This will be used on you."

Cena's captors heard him gasp, and it brought a smile to each of their faces. Cody was hardening at the thought of John getting scared. Ted had been hard since walking in the room and seeing John completely helpless.

Orton saw how turned on his friends were, and said, "Simmer down boys. We have lots of fun ahead of us. Let's just leave him here to think about everything that will be done to him."

John looked from Ted, to Cody, to Randy with pleading eyes. He was afraid. "Mlease Mou Man't Meave Me Mere. Mease Mop Mis."

Orton whispered in John's ear as Rhodes and Dibiase left the room, "You are going to be tortured John." RKO then walked out the door.

Cena heard the door lock. He could not truly believe what was happening. He struggled with his bonds until his wrists were bleeding. After many failed attempts to free himself, he slumped, exhausted, and defeated, into the chair that he was restrained in.

John wondered if the tears that were now running down his cheeks were from frustration, or fear that his coworkers were insane. Maybe both? They wouldn't really torture him, would they?

"Melpppppp!" Momebody melp meeee!" , Cena screamed behind his gag. Alas, it was way too tight for anyone to really hear him.

After what seemed like hours, John heard footsteps. He realized that he was actually shaking, and it wasn't just from being cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

John tensely watched as his three captors entered the room. Each was wearing black briefs. Although he adored women, Cena was always secretly amazed at how incredible the Legacy members looked. "My God." Thought John. "Randy is really hard. What the hell?"

"Whatcha lookin' at Johnny?" Asked Randy with a smile. The other two snickered. "Oh look boys. He's turning red. Did we embarrass you baby?"

"Maby? Muck mou mandy, mou massmole!"

"There he goes trying to talk again." Said Cody. "You just can't keep that big trap shut, can you slave?"

"Mph mhat ma mell! Mi'm Mot Ma Mlave!"

Ted made oomphing sounds to mock John 's failure to be heard behind his gag.

RKO wanted to hear John's ptotesting for his own amusement. He yanked the tight bandanna out of John's mouth.

Cena coughed for several seconds. Cody patted him on the back and asked, "Are you alright boy?"

When the coughing fit ended, John yelled, "Boy? Who the fuck are you calling boy little baby Rhodes?"

Cody grabbed Cena's little bit of hair, and yanked his head back. "You will not speak to one of your masters like that, and you will maintain low tones when you are allowed to speak."

"Masters? You have all lost your minds! Ow!" Ted had grabbed his nipples and squeezed hard. "Mother fucker! Ow! Stop! Jesus!"

"Then shut your insolent mouth John." Said Randy.

Cena tried to reason with his tormentors. "Look. I don't know what has gotten into you guys, but I'm not interested in this sick game. Let me out of here, and I won't even mention this to anyone. You can't get away with keeping me here. You know people will see I'm missing."

"Blah, blah, talk, talk." Complained Dibiase.

"Let's regag him with that ballgag on the wall."

Cena did not want that ball stretching his mouth open. "No. Please don't. I'll be quiet."

"You had better only speak when we give you permission to. Nod if you comprehend that." Said Randy.

John, completely humiliated, nodded.

"You may thank us now. Speak boy." Ordered The Viper.

When John hesitated, Ted reached for his nipples again.

"Okay. Okay. Thank you.", Said John, as he thought, "Jesus, that nipple pinching can really hurt like hell. Who'd have thought?"

"Okay what?" Asked Cody.

"Masters." Said Cena feeling totally degraded.

John was beginning to understand that this was no joke or prank, and that he was completely at their mercy. He didn't dare yell for help because he knew they'd gag him again. He did not appreciate how helpless he was feeling, and was starting to feel even more afraid.

"We sense your fear SuperCena." Said Rhodes.

"Yeah, and it's a complete turn on." Said Orton as he grabbed a tazer from the collection of tools.

"I second that." Added Dibiase, then he licked his lips.

"Oh my God don't use that Ran…." , Started John.

Zap!

The Legacy unfastened John from the chair, and pulled him over to a metal apparatus that was attached to the wall. It had manacles hanging from it. They shoved him so that his back was up against it, then chained his wrists with the manacles. Cena was incoherent from being tazered. His head lolled from side to side, and he was slobbering.

Ted grabbed a towel, and wiped John's mouth. However, Cody threw a bucket of water on the captive to bring him back to alertness.

Now back to coherency, John stared wide eyed at the large, black flogger in Randy's right hand.

"Wha..what?"

"Talking again?" Asked Orton, and he slapped the flogger hard against Cena's chest.

Cena cried out, which excited The Apex Predator immensely. He flogged the poor man even harder. John's bottom lip was now trembling, and a single tear fell from his right eye.

"Aw, there, there, there, little one." Said Randy softly. "Are you going to behave now? Are you going to give yourself to us completely."

Cena spit in Randy's face , and said, "Fuck you Randy. "He looked at the others. "Fuck all of you."

"Have it your way then slave boy." Said Orton as he wiped the spit off of his face with a towel.

The punishment lasted five minutes. Each Legacy member took a turn at pummeling John all over his body with the flogger.

At the end of the five minutes, Cena was sobbing like a baby, and hanging from the chains as if his knees were buckling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Well John?" Asked Randy softly as he gently lifted Cena's chin. "Look me in the eyes now Johnny. What do you have to say?"

Cena felt something that confused him as he looked into Orton's eyes. He whimpered, "I..Randy….please…"

The Legacy couldn't help but notice the bulge in Cena's shorts. John saw them looking and was ashamed.

"Please? What are you begging me about Johnny?" Asked Orton with a devious smile on his face.

"Just let me go guys. Please."

"Let you go?" The Viper wrapped his hand around John's crotch and massaged. "I don't think so."

Cena knew he should resist, or recoil. He knew he should scream and struggle, and defy his captors. However, Randy's touch felt damn good. If he were honest, being controlled by these handsome men was exciting him. John was feeling so very confused.

Randy felt John's hardness and was pleasantly surprised. He motioned for Ted and Cody to release his wrists.

"I want to remind you little superhero that I still have this tazer."

"Understood." Answered John meekly.

Cody thought that he might giz in his briefs just then. He and Dibiase undid the manacles that bound their prisoner. They grabbed Cena and led him to a cot on the other side of the room.

John didn't resist. He let himself be led. "I had no idea it felt so good to let go of all control." Thought John in shock. Cena was still scared. He didn't know everything they were going to do to him. But he was starting to fear that he would enjoy it.

The "boys" set John down on the cot, which of course was adorned with chains.

Cena looked at all three of his captors with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't chain me again…..masters. My wrists hurt from that already."

The Legacy members looked at each other, then Randy asked, "Will you be obedient?"

"Yes Master Randy I will."

Randy sucked in his breath; he was getting turned on in a major way. He could see that the others were too.

"What is your knew role in life?" Asked Ted.

John wasn't sure if what he was about to say was to keep the chains off, or another more depraved reason. He was certainly learning something about himself. He'd been in denial when S & M scenes in movies usually ended with him jacking off. In addition, he'd pushed back impure thoughts he'd had about several wrestlers, including these three who'd kidnapped him.

"I live to be your slave, masters. I live to serve you." What a great weight off of his shoulders it was to say that!

"I knew it!" Thought Randy.

"Lay down on the bed slave." Said Dibiase.

John did as he was told, and Ted took his wrists and held them above his head. Cody held Cena's ankles. The Apex Predator straddled him. As Orton's thighs made contact with his skin, John trembled.

Randy looked down at his slave, and smiled. He thought, "My God, those beautiful orbs."

John Cena was gazing at The Viper and thinking the exact same thing about his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. This might be pushing it too far. Way too far. I'm worried the site might delete it.**

Randy leaned down and kissed John on the neck. He kissed Cena's chest and pectorals.

"Oh my Lord." Thought Cody. "John is moaning. He's actually moaning."

Rhodes didn't realize it, but he was absently stroking Cena's arms.

Orton sat on the edge of the cot, then pulled down John's boxers. He nodded at Cody who slipped the chains onto Cena's wrists. Dibiase attached the ankle chains as well.

John whimpered as he was bound to the cot. However, as Randy kissed his prisoner's cock, the whimpers turned to mewls of pleasure.

"Please Randy." Begged John. "Take me in your mouth." There were no inhibitions now.

Randy abruptly stopped kissing the hard member. He grabbed John's face and growled. "Who gave you permission to speak? Ted, gag him, Dibiase style."

Ted and Cody had already removed their briefs. Dibiase hovered over Cena. His large member was dangling in John's face.

"Hey wha..mph." Ted's dick had been shoved into the slave's mouth.

"Suck it boy!" Ordered Ted.

John sucked, and licked like he was enjoying his favorite desert. Dibiase moaned in delight. Cody and Randy stood on opposite sides of the cot, and pumped their dicks in rhythm with Ted's moans.

After several minutes, Dibiase began to shudder. He quickly pulled out of Cena's luscious mouth, and spilled his load on John's forehead. "Hot damn!" He exclaimed as he slapped John on the cheeks with his prick.

Randy gasped, and came on the left side of Cena's chest. Cody finished with an "ung" sound onto the right side.

Orton looked down at Cena and smiled. "Not bad little one. However, your training has just begun.

"Training?" Thought Cena. "What does that mean?" Admittedly he was nervous. He said nothing because his masters had not bade him to speak.

"You don't have to be anywhere for two days John." Said Rhodes. Cody looked at the others. "Do you think he can be trained by then?"

"Well, we certainly will find out." Said Randy. He winked at John, then left the dungeon. The Dashing One, and Dibiase followed.

John was amazed that he could feel such shame and pleasure at the same time. They'd left him chained like an animal with semen on his forehead and chest, yet he felt disappointed that they hadn't used him more.

"What is wrong with me? I've never felt so alive."

Cody came back into the room. He had a washcloth in his hand. Rhodes sat on the cot and cleaned John's forehead. "Avert your eyes"He said. "You do not look at me unless you have permission."

John was disappointed because Rhodes had the most beautiful cerulean eyes. He wanted to gaze into them. However, he looked away as he was told. Cody finished cleaning John's chest.

Cody put the washcloth on a table, and then picked something else up. Cena could not see what. The Dashing One held the object behind his back as he returned to the cot.

"Close your eyes."

As soon as John closed his eyes, he felt a feather gently brush over his face. It made it's way over his neck and down to his chest before he gave in to giggling. He was ticklish!

Cody watched John giggle and writhe, and it amused him immensely. Cena was extremely ticklish. Having this power over him was so damn awesome. He could do this all night! Alas, it was Ted's turn soon.

Rhodes used the feather on Cena's feet. John writhed even more, and then he began begging while he laughed hysterically, "'Please stop Hahaha. Stop. Hahaha."

"Talking again slave?" Cody brushed John's penis with the feather.

"I'm sorry. Hahaha. Oh, I talked hahaha. Please. Hahaha."

John bit his bottom lip to keep from talking, but could not stop writhing.

Finally, mercifully, Cody stopped.

"Open your eyes slave. And you may look at me."

John opened his eyes to see Rhodes beaming at him. Cody patted him on the head and said ,"Good boy." , as he picked up the washcloth, and then left the room.

"Oh. So I'm a dog now." Thought John.

It was then that Dibiase walked in with a leash. "Hello puppy." He said with glee , and picked up the tazer. Then he walked over to the cot and freed Cena from his chains. John started to rub his sore wrists, but stopped abruptly when he realized he had not been given permission. In addition, he averted his eyes. Oh the sweet freedom in giving his power away!

"You may rub your wrists, and look at me."

John rubbed at the red marks on his wrists while Ted rubbed his ankles. "Aw poor little puppy baby. Sit up boy."

John sat up. Ted aimed the tazer at him as he fastened the dog collar around Cena's neck.

"Get down on all fours little doggie."

"Oh, the beautiful humiliation." Thought John as he complied.

"Bark."

Cena began yipping like a dog.

"I'm going to cum again." Thought an excited Dibiase.

"Beg doggie."

Cena acted like he was putting his paws up, then he stuck his tongue out and made puppy begging noises.

Dibiase scratched John behind the ears and petted him all over. All the while, he cooed, "Dog. Dog. Dog. Dog. Puppy!"

When John rolled over on his back for a belly rub, Ted was too turned on to chastise his slave for doing something without permission. He held the chain tightly, but rubbed John's taut stomach. When he was finished with his show of affection, he said, "C'mon boy.", and pulled the human puppy by his chain over to the far wall. Dibiase attached the end of the chain to a peg on that wall. He left the room, then reentered with a dog dish full of water.

"I'm sure you are thirsty. You've earned a drink."

Dibiase was pleased that John didn't even try to pick up the dish, but lapped up the water on all fours, with his tongue.

"Make it last boy. Now get yourself in the fetal position, and wait for Randy."

He obeyed, and Dibiase left him there on the floor.

John had enjoyed his treatment from Ted and Cody tremendously. However, thinking of those words, "wait for Randy", made him shiver with an anticipation he had never experienced before.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally heard movement.

Orton's beautiful bare feet came into his line of vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Short, but I wanted to get another chapter in before the work week, and I'm going to bed early lol.**

"I see you looking at my feet Johnny. Kiss them. Kiss your master's feet."

John did as he was told until Randy ordered him to stand up. He lifted Cena's chin until their eyes met.

"Would the Legacy's slave like to urinate?"

John did have to go to the bathroom, He responded, "Yes master. May I please?"

"Yes. You may." Orton led John by his leash to a bathroom that was just outside the dungeon door.

As Cena lifted his prick to urinate, Randy came up from behind and put his arms around his slave. He caressed Cena's, chest, legs, and ass as Cena relieved himself.

John was finished going to the bathroom, but closed his eyes and enjoyed The Viper's caress.

"Wash your hands."

As John finished washing his hands, and drying them on a hand towel, he felt Randy's penis brush against the crack of his ass, and gasped in pleasure. Orton smiled and pulled John's head back. Then, gently, he nibbled and kissed his sexy captive's neck.

"Masterrrr.", Moaned John. He realized that he had spoken without permission as Randy roughly clamped a hand around his mouth, and dragged him, backwards, out of the bathroom.

Orton shoved Cena to the floor of the dungeon and grabbed some rope off of the wall. He tied John's hands behind his back, and sat him down with his back to the wall. The Apex Predator then tied poor Cena's ankles together. He pulled the ropes on the wrists and ankles so that they were extremely tight. John winced in pain.

The Apex predator grabbed the ball gag and leaned towards his disobedient slave. John's eyes widened and he begged, "No. Please Randy, not that. Please don't."

"You just won't learn will you? What will it take to shut you the Hell up?"

John whimpered as Orton gagged him, then choked a little as the straps were tightened.

"Breathe through your nose John."

When Randy was sure that Cena was okay, he pulled a green bandanna from a nearby shelf, and then wrapped it around John's ball gagged mouth. He tied it at the back of his head. It hung down like a cowboy bandit's mask.

The Viper brushed a few tears from his slave's cheeks, then patted one of them gently as he said, "You are going to learn to keep your big mouth shut John. Good night. This is how you will sleep tonight."

John gulped behind his gags and shook his head, "no", from side to side. He pleaded with Randy with his eyes. Orton grabbed yet another green bandanna, folded it over, and blindfolded the thick headed slave.

"That will teach you to look at me without permission."

Randy caressed Cena's cock just enough to get him hard. "Ohhmph, mphhhh." John moaned into the ball that was gagging his mouth.

When Cena was rock hard, Orton said, "Nightie night slave.", then left the room.

John wondered how his friend could be so cruel. His mouth hurt terribly from the ball, and he was so damned turned on. He tried to loosen his ropes, but the more he struggled, the tighter they seemed to get. He needed to touch himself.

"Oh my God. I can't sleep like this. I just can't.", He thought as he sobbed. "Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?"

He closed his eyes behind his tear soaked blindfold, and hoped he could get at least some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

Randy, Cody, and Ted watched the live footage from the camera/sound system in the dungeon. They had watched John struggle, and sob in frustration. So far Cena had only been left bound, gagged, and blindfolded for fifteen minutes.

The moans and struggling were exciting all three men. Their intentions in this entire kidnap/domination scenario were to give Cena what he so craved, yet was denying, and afraid to give in to. Truth be told, they were satisfying their fantasies of a submissive John Cena as well.

It was time to find out just where Johnny stood on the entire matter. It seemed like he was really enjoying himself, but Orton wanted to be 100% sure. They'd really taken a serious chance. Randy had known that if his suspicions were wrong, the three of them would be thrown in prison, their careers over. Cody and Ted respected, and trusted him enough to go along with the plan. Good, or bad, he knew their lives would not be the same again. The test would be what happened when they untied their captive without holding any kind of weapon on him.

"C'mon you two. Let's go talk to him."

Rhodes and Dibiase followed him through the basement door, and down the stairway.

John heard his masters enter the dungeon. He stayed perfectly still and quiet, even though he wanted to scream for them to do something about his massive hard on.

Randy picked up the bound man, and the others helped him carry John back to the cot.

As The Viper removed the blindfold and gags, Ted untied Cena's wrists and ankles. Cody went to get a glass of water for the sexy slave.

When Rhodes returned with the water, Dibiase was just finishing with the ropes. Randy was massaging John's jaw(probably because it hurt from the ballgag).

John rubbed his wrists. He didn't look at them, but he looked at the water.

"First of all…" Cody began. "You may look at us."

Cena sheepishly looked up at them.

"Here you go." Rhodes handed the glass of water to John who happily accepted it, and gulped the liquid down in seconds. "You may speak."

"Th..th..th ..ank you for the water Master Rhodes."

"You're welcome."

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ted.

"Not really Master Ted." Again he was being sheepish. Either he didn't realize that he could escape, or he didn't want to. Maybe he thought the three of them would easily subdue him if he tried anything.

As if reading Dibiase's mind, Randy said. "John. You know you are free to go now, right?"

The Legacy kept their cool, but were nervous inside about what the consequences of this entire S&M intervention would be.

John noticed that they were looking at him expectantly. He had done some thinking during this "ordeal". A sly smile spread across his face.

"You do understand all of the power that I now have over you three, right?"

The Legacy members looked at one another nervously.

"You are either going to get yourselves into deeper doodoo by overpowering me and keeping me hostage, or you are going to do everything that I say to keep out of jail. Understood?"

Ted nodded his head reluctantly. Cody thought, "Oh crap!" Randy simply glared at John, his jaw tense.

"Well Randy?"

"Whatever John."

"No. That is not the proper response from my sex slave." He looked at Rhodes and Dibiase. "The two of you are my slaves also. Jail, or obedience?"

Through gritted teeth Randy said, "Obedience." He knew he had absolutely no other alternative.

Suddenly Cena jumped up and slapped Orton hard. "Obedience what?"

"Oh shit." Thought Cody. We are going to jail. Randy is going to hit him back."

Shockingly, Orton lowered his eyes and said, "Obedience master." He was seething inside, but was not stupid enough to ruin the chance to save his ass from prison.

"First things first. Ted, chain Cody to the peg with that collar. Blindfold him."

Dibiase did as he was instructed. Cody was trembling because this new situation was exciting him in ways he never imagined.

"Ted sit behind me, and massage my sore muscles while Randy takes care of my hard on. Get a bandanna. Blindfold yourself after you sit."

Ted followed Cena's orders, and John marveled at how gorgeous Dibiase looked all submissive and blindfolded. He looked at Randy, and said, "Viper slave. Suck my cock."

A humiliated Randy Orton knelt down in front of John and slowly took his dick in his mouth.

John put his right hand on The Viper's head, and guided him on. He gurgled, and moaned in pleasure. The sucking, as well as the massaging felt so nice.

Ted was desperate to see the action, but did not dare remove his blindfold, or stop massaging John. The sounds Cena was making were getting him worked up.

Cody was getting hard at hearing the moaning, and gurgling. He yearned to see the action as well.

"Ohhh, mmmmmm, uhhhhhhhhh." John pulled out of Orton's mouth just in time to cum. He shot his load onto The Apex Predator's chest. Cena grabbed Orton's chin and forced the subdued man to look at him. "Go clean yourself up, then get back in here. Be quick."

While Orton was cleaning up, John gave Rhodes and Dibiase permission to remove their blindfolds. He allowed Ted to unchain Cody. As they knelt at his feet, he told them how they were going to assist him with his plans for The Apex Predator.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

Randy was brooding while he cleaned himself off. He was still wondering whether The Legacy was going to end up in prison. After being in the brig when he was younger, he did not want to be behind bars again. He hated that Ted and Cody could end up there too. Orton was still thinking about the consequences as he entered the dungeon room.

The Viper was completely taken by surprise as his arms were grabbed from each side of the door. Ted and Cody forced both of his arms behind his back and pushed him towards some chains hanging from the wall. He heard John say, "Don't fight them Randal if you know what's good for you."

Randy allowed himself to be shoved into the wall. He thought that the "boys" were shoving him awfully hard. His head banged into hard wood. The Apex Predator was beginning to feel more than a bit ticked off.

"You are an open book Orton. Don't do something you'll regret." Wheedled Cena. "Nope. Don't you turn and look at me."

Cody and Ted chained Randy's arms to the wall, and then yanked his briefs down to his ankles. "Oh for fuck's sake." Thought The Viper.

"Jesus look at that. What a sight to behold. It belongs to me now." John said as he made his way over to the chained Randy Orton. He caressed The Viper's smooth ass. Then, he gently ran his hands up and down Orton's back.

"That feels damn good." Thought RKO as he closed his eyes.

John nodded his head at Cody, and Rhodes cleave gagged The Apex Predator with one of the dark green bandannas. Orton grunted as The Dashing One tied it tightly at the back of his head.

"Now this." Said Cena with glee, as he blindfolded Randy with the second green bandanna. "Ted, get the toys." He then whispered menacingly in Randy's right ear as he pulled his head back by the hair, "You'd be surprised how many wonderful things I can shove up your ass."

Cena heard Randy gasp under his gag as he pulled The Viper's ass cheeks open. John rolled a large anal bead up against Orton's crack.

"Mo! Mlease Mon't!" Randy begged behind the bandanna. Mlease Mo!"

"You're not such a badass tough guy now, are you Randal? What? What was that? You don't want lube? Okay then. No lube it is." Cena slid the bead about a half inch into Orton's anus.

Randy whimpered, and begged.

"But you need punished Randy."

"Mease Mohn, mi'm megging! Mlease mon't move mat min my mass!"

"I can't understand you slave. All I hear is mph, mph, mph." John slid the bead in just a tiny bit farther.

Orton was now sobbing and quivering.

Cody and Ted were amazed at what Cena had reduced their leader to. The tables had really turned.

John mercifully stopped tormenting Randy with the anal beads. He threw them into the corner. However, he was not finished playing with his captive. He looked at the other Legacy members and said, "Just look at that sexy ass. You two know as well as I do that you've wanted to spank that cute butt."

Cody and Ted looked at one another and smiled.

"May we master?" Asked Ted.

"You most certainly may."

Cody smacked Randy's right ass cheek as hard as he could. Ted whaled his left one. The Viper's ass was now a deep red.

John stood very close to Randy. He could see the tears falling from behind the blindfold.

"Awwww. Poor baby." Said John as he squeezed Orton's sore ass cheeks. Without warning, he slammed his hand onto Randy's rear end.

RKO cried out behind his gag. He felt like his buttocks were on fire.

Cena yanked the bandanna out of The Viper's mouth. "Tell me what a bad boy you are Randy."

In a shaky, meek voice, Randy said, "I..I'm a bad boy."

John spanked him again.

"Ow! Please stop John! Please."

"You are a bad boy what?"

"M..m…master. I'm a bad boy master." He was utterly degraded.

Cody was enjoying watching Randy's chest heave up and down, while Ted thought about how sexy a chained Orton looked.

John was practically salivating. He wanted Randy. He wanted him badly.

He was going to have him too.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Did you enjoy tazing me Mr. RKO." John whispered in Randy's ear.

Cena held the tazer so that Orton could see it quite clearly. The Viper's eyes widened, and he begged, "Please John. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me master. I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough to keep your mouth shut until you have permission to speak."

John used the tazer on Randy's bare back. Orton's legs buckled, and he hung limply from the chains. If it wasn't for being manacled, The Apex Predator would be in a heap on the floor.

Ted and Cody released Randy from the chains. They each grabbed an arm and flung it over one of their shoulders. They led their incoherent leader to the cot where they chained him to the mattress face down. Randy was still blindfolded. John sat next to him and kissed him up and down his smooth back, and rubbed his ass cheeks.

"It feels good doesn't it Orton? Someone else being in control for a change?"

Randy was enjoying every minute of his submission, and his erection was evidence of that. He was so turned on that he barely realized he was grinding against the mattress and pulling on his arm chains in an erotic way.

Cody's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched The Legend Killer pump his hips up and down on the cot.

Ted's mouth was watering big time. It was taking a shitload of inner strength to refrain from jumping on top of The Viper.

Cena looked at his two horny slaves and ordered, "Go play in another room."

"Yes master." Said Rhodes and Dibiase in unison. Ted pulled Cody out of the room.

Cena slapped Orton's left butt cheek. "You are really into this stuff huh? Well Randal, you have no idea at all what you've awakened in me."

Orton was breathing heavily. John straddled him and he gasped again. Cena was delighted to hear that sound.

"I'm going to shove my dick in your ass, and there's nothing you can do about it tough guy."

"I don't want to do anything about it." Thought Orton as John began to lube his anus. Randy moaned in pleasure.

John pumped his member in and out of Randy, going deeper inside with each thrust.

"Ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm." Moaned The Viper, and Cena promptly clamped a hand around his mouth.

The feel of Randy around his dick, as well as the slapping sounds from the ass pummeling, were bringing John to the point of release.

"I shot the sheriff!" Sang out Cena as he pulled out and came all over Orton's backside. He'd pulled his hand away from Randy's mouth as well.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Randy as he exploded onto the mattress. "Oops." He thought. "I've spoken without permission."

As if reading RKO's mind, Cena removed his slave's blindfold ad wrapped it around Orton's mouth, tying it at the back of his head. He pushed Randy's head down so that his cheek was resting on the cot. Then he snuggled next to The Legend Killer, kissed his neck, and licked his ear drum. He stroked Randy's back and wrapped an arm around the gorgeous captive.

Soon, the two wrestlers were fast asleep.

**Sorry folks. I'm too busy to write longer chapters these days. I try to find time to do what I enjoy, but lately it's in small doses. I'm just glad I can do it, even if it is just a little at a time. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm lucky, I can squeeze in another chapter**.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. This chapter is more playful than anything. More to come, of course. **

An hour passed and Cena awoke from his nap. Randy was already awake and looking at him pleadingly.

"Would you like me to ungag you Randy?"

Orton nodded his head vehemently.

"Do you promise to speak only when you are spoken to?"

Again Orton nodded.

John removed the gag and said, "You may speak for a second or two."

"Please take these chains off master. Please."

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Very much so sir."

John smiled at Randy calling him sir. He unchained his slave's wrists and ankles, then gently rubbed them. Cena lightly kissed the red marks, even where the gag had pressed on Randy's face.

Orton enjoyed John's tender touch.

"Randy, why don't we grab the other two, and then play with them?"

"Excellent idea master."

"No. The "me dominating yo"u game is over. We are both masters now."

The Viper smiled. "I read you loud and clear buddy. Loud and clear. "

In one of the upstairs bedrooms…...

Ted was spooning Cody, and nuzzling the back of his neck. They had actually had themselves quite a time.

Cody smiled as Ted kissed his ear lobe, and rubbed his back. They were ready to get some sleep for the night, and closed their eyes contentedly. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

John and Randy crept silently into the room.

"Awwww." Whispered Cena. "Look how cute."

"Adorable." Whispered Orton.

The two wrestlers climbed onto the huge king size bed. John rolled Cody over and straddled him. Randy did the same with Ted.

Dibiase was the first to wake. Randy covered his mouth with one hand, and put the finger of his other hand to his lips.

Cena looked over at him and whispered, "Stay quiet now."

When Ted nodded his head, Orton removed his hand.

Cody stirred. He was startled to see Cena staring down at him.

"Hi there." Said John.

"Wha..what's going on?" Asked Cody.

"It's playtime!" Said Orton as he started to tickle, then gently smack at Ted who began giggling like a little kid.

John pinned Rhodes' arms to the mattress and began dry humping him.

"Stopppp." The Dashing One laughed.

"Oops. You talked slave." He moved off of Cody to sat on the side of the bed. He grabbed Rhodes, and pulled him over his knee. "Bad slave, bad, bad little slave boy." He scolded as he playfully spanked Cody's cute rear end.

Randy and John tickled their captives mercilessly for a few minutes. It was fun to watch them giggle and squirm. When they were finished playfully tormenting their prisoners, they tossed them into the middle of the bed. Randy snuggled up to Ted, and John cozied up to Cody.

Orton and Cena put their arms around each of the two and when their hands met in the center, they linked their fingers together.

"Tomorrow, the two of you will make us breakfast." Said John.

"Yeah, but naked with gags in your mouths." Said Randy, and he snickered. "Good night little ones."

"Yes good night."

"Good night masters." Answered Cody.

"Night masters." Said Ted.

The quartet slept soundly throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. More playfullness.**

Cena was the first to wake up around 11am. He quietly made his way into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. As he did so, Cody's eyes fluttered open.

Rhodes noticed that John was not in bed, and heard the water running. He looked over at the sleeping Orton and Dibiase , and smiled mischievously.

He tapped Ted gently on the shoulder until his friend awoke. "Shhh Ted." Cody pointed towards Randy.

Dibiase nodded at The Dashing One, and Cody slipped off of the bed. He tip toed over to the bureau and opened one of the drawers. He then reached in and pulled out two sets of manacles with long chains in between each cuff.

Ted stifled a giggle as Rhodes crept over to the sleeping Viper, and then carefully slipped one of the Predator's wrists into a cuff. He helped Cody attach the ends of it to the headboard. He moved off of the bed so that he could help with the restraints for Randy's ankles.

Cody and Ted gently moved Orton's legs apart and cuffed his feet to the footboard.

Randy began to stir. Cody jumped on top of him as Ted grabbed RKO's remaining free hand and cuffed it.

Orton stared up at Rhodes. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Hi there Randy! Good morning! or should I say good afternoon?"

"If you value your lives, you'll un cuff me now."

"You're all bark and no bite my friend.", Said Ted.

"Un cuff me, and I'll show you just how much I bite."

Cody replied, "That's pretty tempting you tease." He crawled off of Randy to join Dibiase at the footboard of the bed.

Dibiase began to tickle Orton's left foot, as Rhodes tickled the right one.

The Viper writhed in his chains and laughed, "Stop! Stop that!."

"Oh how cute, he really is ticklish." Rhodes said to Teddy in amusement.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP! Oh Jesus stop!"

Ted snickered and said, "Nope."

Hahahaha! Uncle! Please, uncle!"

"What is this uncle stuff? There's no safe word. Look at him wiggle Ted."

Ted and Cody laughed, then Dibiase said, "The big bad Viper."

"Hahahahaha! You nasty brats! Stop you little hehehehe brats!"

The two Legacy members gave their captive a chance to catch his breath when they stopped tickling to laugh heartily at the "brat" comment.

"Oh my God, you two are evil.", Said The Apex Predator with a smile on his face.

"I guess we are." Cody responded. He and Ted freed Randy's ankles from the manacles.

Each of them released a bound wrist, but not before Cody playfully tickled Randy in the ribs. Orton responded with a loud guffaw.

Randy was quick when he was released. He grabbed Rhodes with his left arm, and Dibiase with his right. He bear hugged both of them, and asked, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

He let go of Cody so that he could give Ted a noogie. However he kept his leg on Rhodes to keep him from escaping. When he was finished with Ted, Cody's noogie was next.

All three men were giggling like kids when Cena entered the room wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and said, "What a sight to behold.", as he observed the scene before him. Orton had both Rhodes, and Dibiase in a head lock.

He wished he had a camera.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

After showering, and dressing, the four wrestlers spent the remaining hours of their time off discussing future plans. They would come back to The Legacy's "special" place whenever they were in the area. When they were visiting other cities/states, and had some time, they would improvise.

Cena was grateful for what his "kidnappers" had helped him face, and express.

The four of them discussed some fun and interesting "scenarios" that they could "experiment" and "play around" with at future dates.

One thing was for certain. After this particular weekend of play, Orton, Cena, Cody, and Ted went back to their job extremely invigorated.

**The end of the story, but not the end of Cena/Legacy fun and games. I might, every once and a while, do some one shots about their kinky adventures.**


End file.
